Garu: Funny Love!
by pekXra
Summary: [A remake of she-wolf vixen's Garu Funny Love fanfic][Cover Art belongs to me] The tables have finally turned! Garu is a Goh-Rong delivery boy, who is madly in love with Pucca who is a Kunoichi (female ninja) who focuses more on her honor! Or does she...! A collection of everyday life chapters that revolves around Pucca and Garu's undying love for her! Pucca! PuccaxGaru!


**HiYAH! Peko here! Phew, it's been a while after rewatching my childhood show, Pucca..  
** **I seriously miss it now, tbh. WHY DID JETIX HAVE TO DISAPPEAR—?!**

 ***sighs* Well, whatever...  
** **And, *cough cough* Anyways!**

 **This fanfic was inspired by she-wolf vixen's fanfic where Garu, Pucca and the others switched places! This is gonna be a remake of her fanfic!  
** **This is just gonna be a collection of Garu and Pucca, the tables have finally turned! *pops confetti~**

 **P.S: Pucca and Garu don't talk here, because I'm sticking with the Vow of Silence part ;D  
** **P.S.S: Cover art belongs to me! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. If I did, I would make Garu confess his true feelings to Pucca– /shot**

 **—**

 **Chapter 1: Goodnight, Sooga!**

In a bamboo house that was surrounded with a forest filled with tall bamboos, there, a Kunoichi, Pucca, was meditating as she hummed deeply in deep concentration while in her meditating pose, along with her pink cat that just sat beside her, licking her paws.

This certain Kunoichi dresses in black, like many ninjas do. On her pitch black ninja jumpsuit is a large roundish red heart. Both of her hands are covered with red gloves. She kept her hair with two buns accompanied with red hair ties, giving her an odango hairstyle.

Bushes rustled.

Hearing this, she immediately grabbed her sword's handle and pulled it out swiftly, showing caution as she glanced around her surroundings, aware of a peculiar boy's presence.

Giggles could be heard from every direction, making Pucca sweat drop, even more nervous than before.

Then, out of nowhere, Goh-Rong's delivery boy, Garu, glomped and pinned her from behind, giggling over and over as soon as he caught his target.

"Urgh..." Pucca grunted as her face turned into a somewhat red color as soon as the delivery boy planted dozens of kisses over her face repeatedly, which annoyed her, much to her dismay.

This Goh-Rong's delivery boy wears a red long-sleeved shirt that reached over his thighs, accompanied with coal-black leggings and shoes. His hair was separated by two iconic pigtails, hence that his hair is quite long.

He continued giggling as he continued planting kisses on her constantly, until she was free from his grasp as she ran away with a tremendous speed, still clutching on her sword as if her life depended on it.

Seeing her speed off, running away from him, he both held his bare hands and swooned over the Kunoichi, red hearts floating above his head. After swooning over her, he dashed to the direction she took with sonic speed, much faster than Pucca's.

Pucca glanced at her shoulder to see the delivery boy from earlier chasing her, pretty much catching up to her. Though she may admire his speed, it was pretty terrifying at the same time. A big sweat drop appeared as she fastened her running as she constantly panted through all the running away from just one boy.

Pucca accidentally ran into a corner. Glancing if there are ways to escape, it was a zero percent chance. A giggle escaped from Garu's lips, making Pucca's skin shudder as she backed up at the brick wall. She lowered her sword and returned it to its natural holder.

Garu walked closer and closer towards her, every step making a sound. He leaned closer to Pucca's face with his lips puckering, while Pucca resisted as she squinted her eyes badly to embrace impact.

That is, until a gong's ringing sound reached Garu's ears, signaling that there was an order about to be delivered to a customer. "Garuuu—! Order uuup—!" Dada exclaimed.

Hearing this, he pouted at the sudden disturbance as he turned around and dashed back to Goh-Rong to deliver noodles. Pucca, at the other hand, check to see if the delivery boy was completely gone. She glanced at every single spot, and was unable to spot his presence. She let out a big 'whew' as she finally detached her back from the brick wall, seeing that she was now safe from the Pucca-crazed boy. She left the dead-end and glanced from right to left, seeing a certain well-known noodle restaurant around the corner.

As her gaze met with Goh-Rong's, her stomach growled at her, signaling that she was hungry for noodles. Just by seeing the huge bowl of noodles on top of the building made her drool as she rubbed her stomach. Snapping from her fantasies, she walked towards the door of the said building and opened it.

Inside the building, almost all of the tables were already occupied. That is, until her gaze met with her best friend, Ching. She walked towards Ching's table and then sat down at the vacant seat that was next to Ching's.

"Oh, hi Pucca!" Ching greeted her with a sweet smile, the one that would make anyone think she's the sweetest of them all.

Pucca nodded as a response to her best friend's greeting as she afterwards grabbed and flipped open the menu, which was basically filled with noodles.

Pucca examined the menu, deciding what to eat as her eyes scanned. After already deciding what to eat, she closed the menu and then she raised her hand to gesture that she was ready to order.

The kitchen's doors swung open, as Garu was holding a stack of Ja Jang noodles as he sped through the building's every table, placing all of the customers' orders as they drooled over them.

He glanced over at Pucca's presence, taking notice of her raising hand. He walked towards her with a list and a pen, smiling brightly as ever.

"Oh look, Pucca~ It's Garu~" Ching giggled, while Pucca just sweat dropped at her best friend. Pucca wasn't even running away because she was indeed hungry.

As Garu reached his destination, Pucca pointed to her order, which is basically Ja Jang noodles. He took her order down. After doing so, he immediately planted a kiss on her cheek, making her gasp and fall off the chair in embarrassment. She grunted.

"Aww..." Ching muttered, while Pucca was annoyed as heck.

After waiting for minutes, Garu came out of the kitchen's doors, holding Pucca's order as she was finally back up at her seat, as Ching and her were currently having a conversation only between the two of them. Pucca blushed for a bit and immediately shook her head to Ching, making Ching giggle. Garu was very, very curious on what they were talking about.

Garu ran over at Ching and Pucca's table, holding Pucca's order as he gently placed it at their table. Pucca glanced at him, and then at her noodles. Her noodles had a heart-shaped design, making Pucca grunt just by seeing it.

Garu sat down next to her as he grabbed her hand with his, their fingers intersecting. Pucca groaned as she tried to release her hand from his, but has failed because of his strong grip. She sighed once again as she grabbed the already separated chopsticks and then started eating the noodles she ordered.

"So Pucca!" Ching called her.

Pucca stopped eating and glanced at Ching.

"What type of guys do you like?" Ching asked with a curious look.

Pucca blushed again, and shook her head, which basically means 'nothing'. While Garu was listening intently as he heard Ching's question.

"Oh c'mon, Pucca! You're a girl, right? And even if you're a Kunoichi, you gotta have someone you like, right?"

Pucca was in deep thought. Did she even have anyone she liked? All that popped in her head was Garu, but she shook her head to block those thoughts. She shivered at the thought.

Even though she likes someone, she can't show it because of her 'honor'. Her great ancestors will get mad at her if she ever shows her love into actions, so she just shrugged at Ching's question.

Ching pouted.

"Alright, fine. But one day you're gonna tell me, okay?"

Ching glanced at the wall clock of the noodle restaurant, then gasped. "I'm late! I have a practice with Abyo today, so see you later!" Ching immediately stood up and dashed out of Goh-Rong, leaving her best friend dumbfounded.

Seeing her best friend leave, Pucca was pretty happy that Ching didn't rip her shirt off. Seriously. It's really inappropriate.

Anyways, Pucca was in deep thought again. If her honor and her great ancestors won't make her show her love into actions or so, would that mean she'll be single until she gets old and dies? Apparently Pucca was okay with that thought, but something inside her tells her that she wasn't okay with that. Something related to Garu. Pucca blushed and shook her head yet again to relieve her thoughts as she continued to eat her noodles.

Garu instantly became even more curious, seeing Pucca blush out of nowhere. He somehow wants to dive into her brain and/or dreams and check what she was thinking, but that would be impossible.

...Or is it? For Garu, nothing is impossible. He has great speed, strength, luck, and of course, great love for Pucca. He even ripped a hole through reality, created a huge tornado, and even became a superhero. And it was all because of Pucca. He can surely find a way into her thoughts.

Thinking, he immediately left the table as he walked back into the kitchen. Pucca seemed a bit confused to see her admirer leave like that, but she was overjoyed inside that he did. She then ate her noodles freely, enjoying it as she slightly smiled at its severely sweet taste.

 **—**

It was night time. Garu ran towards Pucca's bamboo cottage as it was surrounded by a bamboo forest. Seeing her house in sight, he jumped and hid behind the bushes, creating a rustling sound. He tilted his head over to see if there were any signs if she was awake or not.

Lights turned off? Check.

Seeing that the lights were indeed turned off, he stealthily made his way to her bedroom's window that was currently open, and took a small glance as his head could be slightly seen from the inside.

Pucca asleep? Check.

Seeing that she was asleep, he entered her room from the window, and stared at her sleeping face. God, was she cute when she's sleeping. He swooned yet again over the Kunoichi, as he was about to plant another kiss at her face while she was sleeping, but snapped back as he remembered on what he was supposed to do.

He looked upwards to see if his main objective is there. As he did, he saw an imaginary bubble forming at her head.

Bingo.

Thinking that it was Pucca dreaming, he decided to stay and watch back on what she's dreaming for tonight.

 **—**

Pucca was in her usual dojo, having a friendly quarrel with Ching as she swung her two swords at her wrists. Ching ripped her shirt off, under her velvet shirt was a white camisole–

No, scratch that. Since this is Pucca's dream, she rewinded back to the part Ching was about to rip her shirt off, then imagined her to immediately stop out of nowhere.

Seeing that she indeed stopped, Pucca and Ching began to cross swords with each other. As they both slashed and moved their arms around. After five minutes, Pucca landed her last blow on Ching by slashing her yet again, which led to Ching landing on her back.

"Ow! Well, I guess you win again." Ching stated as she stood back up and held her hand towards Pucca, signaling for a handshake.

Pucca nodded with a grin at her face as she held Ching's hand and shaked it, thinking that it was a good sword battle between her best friend. After doing so, she smiled at her best friend. But then, she felt something weird at her lips... Wait, huh?

It turns out that Ching's presence immediately turned into Garu's, making Pucca jump from shock as she tried to run away. She was unable to because of Garu suddenly hugging her, then planting a kiss directly from her lips. As usual, she didn't kiss him back, but gave him a disgusted look as always.

Seriously, what was Garu doing here? She remember that she had a sword battle between Ching, but Garu?! Was she nuts or something? She didn't even think of Garu at her sleep, not even an inch! Hence that this was Pucca's dream, she immediately ran away from Garu's grasp, their chase routine even starting at her own dreams.

...?

Not feeling any of his presence, she glanced at her shoulder. Seems like he's gone. She sighed in relief as she ran back to her home.

 **—**

Garu was laughing as he rolled at the house's floor. It was definitely his first time jumping into the person he love's dream! Now, he can even visit her in her dreams, like she has no escape from him. He giggled.

Watching again as he looked upwards to her dream, she was at her usual home's entrance. She was about to grab the door's handle, but out of a sudden, a Pucca clone opened the door. The Pucca clone had messy hair, still keeping the Odango hairstyle. She wore a blue jersey jacket, along with blue jeans that had white highlights on it. The clone had a smug smile on her face.

"Eh? Pucca, you again?" The clone hissed at her.

Pucca enraged just by seeing AND hearing her talk. She punched the clone's face that ended up flying, as she hissed at the pesky clone in front of her.

"Hey! What was that for?!" The clone rubbed her cheeks which formed a red mark. She stood up as she suddenly became x10 bigger than her than her usual size, making Pucca gulp as she looked upwards to see a huge version of the pesky clone as the clone was about to step on Pucca.

The clone giggled mischievously. "And THAT'S what happens when you mess with ME."

Seems like Pucca was having a nightmare.

...Alright. Back to reality. Garu was, to be honest, mad at Pucca's clone. They both could've been happy together, but she just HAD to flirt with Abyo, his best friend!

Enraged by this, he immediately jumped yet again inside Pucca's dream as he landed a kick on the clone's face which again ended up flying before she could step on his beloved.

"What the– OW!" The clone gasped as she landed on her face. She then again stood up enraged.

"Hey! What the heck' s YOUR problem, huh?!" She shouted as tried to stomp on Garu that was like an ant to her point of view.

 _[Cue Pucca Opening song, but instead with "Garu loves Pucca" xD]_

Garu growled at the clone. He grabbed the clone's foot, as he spun her foot around and round, making the clone have a nauseous look at her face as she puffed her cheeks. He then released his grip on the clone, resulting to her flying away into space.

"I'll get you for this—!" The clone's last words echoed as she flew to space. Garu formed a wide smirk on his face, while Pucca was yet again dumbfounded that he appeared again out of nowhere.

Pucca shrugged, then smiled a tad bit at Garu, since he did just save her from his dream. Whether he's real or imaginary, she felt grateful to the Garu before her.

...That is, until the Garu before her jumped towards her and hugged her tightly. Pucca shrieked and landed on the ground, her on the bottom while Garu was on top. He planted dozens of kisses at her, but Pucca just let it happen. She was already tired of it, so she just sighed at him.

 **—**

The usual kung-fu chicken made its morning call as it kicked and punched at the air, until it falls off the fence.

Pucca's eyes slowly slid open, not sure if she had a goodnight's sleep or not. But she was pretty sure she enjoyed the butt-kicking at last night's dream. She yawned as she attempted to sit up, but failed to as she noticed that Garu was actually sleeping, cuddling next to her.

She jumped a little. How did he even get here? She glanced around to see if there were any open entrances, until her eyes landed on the open window she always leaves open.

...Oh.

Pucca groaned at her stupidity. She then glanced at Garu who was still cuddling her next to him. She didn't want to wake him up from his sleep or anything, besides. He was smiling at his sleep. She shrugged as she decided to let him go for this time, as she went back to sleep.

...Maybe five more minutes.

 **—**

 **So how was it? Is it good? :o**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Oh, and by the way! This story will run by suggestions coming from you guys! Of course, I'll credit the suggester if I made a chapter out of their suggestion! I'll sometimes post some chapter that I've currently thought of, so please PM or review for some suggestions of the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and one more thing... I'm having troubles. So, in the original show, Pucca's enemy is basically Ring-ring. Garu's is Tobe. So if I switch their roles... Well... Ring-ring is the leader of the ninjas, swearing to take vengeance from Pucca, while Tobe is the fashionista and stylish guy who's got good looks, and wealth? Umm? I don't know! Can someone please help me between these two?! They don't seem like their roles will fit! Imagining Tobe like that makes me cringe! ~**

 **So, please R &R! While at it, please suggest for the next chapter!**

 **See you at the next chapter~**


End file.
